Hadarriones: Conociendo a Fabiola, el hada helada
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Una versión extendida de cómo los Hadarriones se encontraron con el último miembro del grupo que se vio en el capítulo 137 de "Hadarriones"


_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este One-shot al español latino, disfruten. **_

* * *

_-Escena retrospectiva/Antes de Hadarriones y Tinkerbell: Los secretos de Pixie Hollow-_

Los Hadarriones estaban divirtiéndose en Winter Woods jugando con bolas de nieve, Trenk y Wallace lanzaban las bolas de nieve a Flyer y Gale mientras que Alan y Liz fueron descalificados por perder en el juego.

Liz: "Esto es injusto" –dijo ella molesta.

Alan: "Lo sé, todavía no encuentro mi gorra" –dijo haciendo que Liz pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Flyer logro esquivar las bolas de nieve y él rápidamente lanzo las bolas de nieve hacia Trenk y Wallace.

Flyer: "¡Sí! Yo sabía que ganaría en este juego" –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa para sí mismo.

Gale: "Bien hecho, Flyer" –dijo ella chocando la mano con el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Trenk: "Pero ustedes son unos tremendos tramposos de…" –dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve por frustración.

En ese momento, Flyer detuvo la bola de nieve que iba a lanzar Trenk y éste se quedó mirando al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Liz: "No seas un quejón, sabes muy bien que ellos ganaron" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Nadie pidió tu opinión, cabeza de hongo" –dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa burlona.

Fue en ese momento cuando el artesano…

**¡PAM!**

Fue golpeado directamente en la cara por el puño de Flyer. El artesano estaba observando estrella mientras daba giros de mareos.

Flyer: "Se nota que no aceptas las derrotas"

Trenk: "Pero claro" –dijo aún mareado.

Flyer: "¿Quieres otro golpe?" –dijo mientras le enseñaba al artesano su puño.

Trenk sacudió rápidamente su cabeza mientras se quedaba viendo el puño de Flyer.

Trenk: "No, no, no, no, suficiente tuve con el primero" –dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Flyer alzo su ceja y se dio la vuelta sin saber que Trenk sostenía una bola de nieve.

Trenk: "Oye Flyer, piensa rápido" –dijo mientras lanzaba la bola de nieve.

Flyer volteó un poco su cabeza y con un solo movimiento, pudo esquivar la bola de nieve que le había lanzado Trenk.

Trenk: "Maldición…"

Flyer observo que la bola de nieve que había lanzado Trenk se dirigía hacia una hada helada y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detener la bola de nieve que estaba muy cerca del hada helada.

Flyer: "Uf, que alivio, por poco no lo lograba" –dijo mientras lanzaba la bola de nieve hacia la cara de Trenk.

"Wow, gracias por salvarme de esa bola de nieve" –dijo el hada helada.

Flyer: "No hay de que, siempre es bueno ayudar"

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo al hada helada y ella tenía la vestimenta toda blanca con un cinturón celeste y zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello era de tono blanco y tenía 2 bolas de cabellos que la ayudaba a sujetar su larga cabellera.

Flyer: "Por cierto, me llamo Flyer" –le dijo al hada helada.

"Mi nombre es Fabiola, gusto en conocerte" –dijo ella muy alegre.

Flyer: "Lamento por la bola de nieve, mi amigo es medio tonto para lanzar" –dijo.

"**¡Te acabo de escuchar!**" –dijo la voz de Trenk.

Los Hadarriones fueron donde Flyer y ellos observaron al hada helada quien estaba hablando con Flyer.

Gale: "Trenk, debes tener cuidado por donde lanzas"

Trenk: "Ah, ósea que yo soy el culpable"

Hadarriones: "Si"

Trenk gruño ante eso y cruzo sus brazos.

Trenk: "Tener amigos así, para que necesito enemigos" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer: "Chicos, ella es Fabiola" –dijo mientras la presentaba ante sus amigos.

Liz agarro la mano de Fabiola y comenzó a sacudirla.

Liz: "Hola, mi nombre es Liz, soy un hada de la luz, ¿te gusta jugar, comer, esquivar, batear…?"

De ahí, Alan agarro a Liz por la cintura para que dejara de hablar.

Gale: "Perdón, ella es así cuando conoce a cualquier hada, yo fui una de ellas" –dijo ella.

Fabiola: "No importa, ella es muy agradable" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Wallace: "No sabes como"

Flyer: "Bueno Fabiola, ellos son Gale, Trenk, Wallace, Alan y Liz" –dijo presentado a sus amigos a ella.

Trenk: "Creo que no te hemos visto en Winter Woods por lo que veo" –dijo.

Fabiola: "Oh, bueno, soy una recién llegada" –dijo ella.

Liz: "¿Una recién llegada? ¿Por cuantos días?"

Fabiola: "Una semana"

Liz: "Wow, deberías conocer Pixie Hollow" –dijo ella con emoción.

Trenk: "Liz, por si no te has dado cuenta, Fabiola es una hada helada"

Liz: "Y tú eres un artesano con mala suerte en creaciones, es lo mismo"

Trenk: "Pero que hija de…"

Liz: "Podríamos tomar prestado esa máquina que Tinkerbell creo para su hermana" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "¿Te refieres al Fabrica-nieve?"

Liz: "Exacto"

Alan: "Bueno, eso sería una buena idea, pero el problema sería la cantidad de bloque de nieve que necesitaríamos" –dijo.

Gale: "Pero, ¿no habrá otra forma de que ella pueda ir a Pixie Hollow sin problema alguno?"

En ese momento, Trenk estaba pensando en algo mientras que los demás estaban observándolo.

Wallace: "Trenk, ¿Qué te sucede?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "_Tal vez no necesitemos el bloque, sino que las alas se congelen y así no se puedan quebrarse_" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer: "Trenk, se puede saber de qué estás hablando"

Trenk: "Estoy teniendo una teoría" –dijo levantando un dedo en el aire.

Liz: "¿Una teoría?" –dijo ella.

Trenk: Por supuesto, necesitamos ir a Pixie Hollow" –dijo mientras se iba.

Fabiola estaba un poco confundida por lo que le estaba pasando a Trenk y ella observo a Flyer.

Flyer: "Créalo o no, Trenk tiene las mejores ideas" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones se despidieron de una confundida Fabiola y ellos seguían a Trenk que había llegado al lado cálido y él se sacó su abrigo para volar e ir directamente hacia la biblioteca.

Gale: "Trenk, al menos puedes decirnos que es lo que te pasa" –dijo ella llamando su atención.

Trenk: "Esta teoría podría cambiar para todas las hadas heladas" –dijo.

Fairows: "¿Qué?"

Una vez llegado a la biblioteca, Trenk puso sus manos bruscamente en el escritorio de Scribble donde éste último se asustó por la brusca llegada del artesano.

Trenk: "Scribble, necesito tu ayuda" –dijo.

**/-/**

Trenk y Scribble estuvieron investigando un poco de la escarcha mientras que los Hadarriones simplemente se quedaban mirando lo que ellos hacían.

Wallace: "¿Por qué se demoran tanto?" –dijo.

Liz: "Las cosas de los nerds nunca las entenderé" –dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en una de las mesas.

Trenk/Scribble: "¡Oye!" –dijeron molesto.

Flyer: "Ya en serio, estamos esperando durante minutos y no sé lo que ustedes hacen" –dijo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Trenk y Scribble analizaban sus apuntes y los profundizaban aún más acerca de la teoría.

Trenk: "Veamos, si las escarchas pueden calentar las alas de las hadas cálidas, entonces eso significaría que…"

De ahí, el artesano dibujo algunos apuntes y el resultado final lo sorprendió.

Trenk: "¡Lo he descubierto!" –dijo alzando su brazo.

Scribble: "Queras decir que _nosotros_ lo hemos descubierto" –dijo corrigiéndolo.

Trenk: "Bueno, creo que me olvide de ti" –dijo mientras se reía tontamente.

Scribble gruño un poco mientras que los Hadarriones observaron los apuntes que Trenk había hecho.

Trenk: "Chicos, descubrí como Fabiola puede entrar a Pixie Hollow sin problema"

Alan: "¿Cómo?"

Trenk: "La escarcha"

Gale: "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

Trenk: "La escarcha puede mantener fría las alas de cualquier hada helada, tal como las hadas cálidas cuando entramos a Winter Woods"

Flyer: "¿Estás seguro?" –cuestiono.

Trenk: "Chicos, ¿alguna vez me he equivocado?"

Gale: "Veamos…" –dijo ella mientras sacaba una lista.

La lista que Gale había sacado hizo que el artesano pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Trenk: "Mejor no hables"

**/-/**

De vuelta a Winter Woods, Fabiola se encontraba un poco nerviosa debido a que los Hadarriones estaban preparando todo para que ella entrara al lado cálido.

Trenk: "No te preocupes, esto no será nada malo" –dijo para tranquilizarla.

Flyer: "Espero que tu teoría funcione"

Trenk: "Oh, claro que va a funcionar"

En ese momento, Trenk observo a Gliss quien los acompaño para esta ocasión y ella le dio escarcha a Trenk para que le pudiera echar en las alas de Fabiola y ella hizo una mueca al respecto.

Trenk: "Bueno, da un paso hacia el lado cálido" –dijo.

Fabiola estaba un poco nerviosa, pero hizo un suspiro y dio un paso adelante. Los Hadarriones observaban lo que estaba pasando y Fabiola entro al lado cálido y ella cerro sus ojos para que lo peor no viniera, sin embargo, ella no detectaba algo malo y ella observo sus alas y estaban tapadas de escarcha, haciendo que la teoría de Trenk se cumpliera.

Trenk: "Lo hice, soy un genio" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Fabiola estaba feliz por la teoría de Trenk, haciendo que los demás estuvieran feliz.

Liz: "Ahora podrás conocer todo Pixie Hollow sin ningún problema" –dijo ella.

Fabiola: "Si, tienes razón" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Trenk, debo decirte que has hecho un gran trabajo" –dijo.

Trenk: "Jajaja, yo sabía que podían contar con el artesano más sexy de todos"

Gale: "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que darte un tour en todo Pixie Hollow"

Los Hadarriones fueron donde su nueva amiga para que pudiera conocer todo Pixie Hollow sin que sus alas se quiebren.

Flyer: "Trenk, acuérdate que el más sexy soy yo"

Trenk: "Mentiroso" –dijo bajando sus cejas al observar al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Y tras unas caminadas y visitas a Pixie Hollow, fue como Fabiola se unió a los Hadarriones siendo la última integrante del grupo.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí termina este One-shot, espero que les hayan gustado.**_


End file.
